Star Wars VII : Le Réveil de la Force
16 décembre 2015 18 décembre 2015|durée = 136 minutes|langue = Anglais|série = Films Star Wars|précédent = Star Wars VI : Le Retour du Jedi|suivant = Star Wars VIII : Les Derniers Jedi}} Star Wars VII : Le Réveil de la Force (Star Wars VII : The Force Awakens en version originale) est le septième film de la saga Star Wars. Il sortira en salles le 16 décembre 2015 en France et le 18 décembre 2015 aux États-Unis. Il a été réalisé par J.J. Abrams et écrit par ce dernier, ainsi que par George Lucas, Lawrence Kasdan et Michael Arndt. L'histoire se déroule trente ans après Le Retour du Jedi. Synopsis Plus de 30 ans après la bataille d'Endor, la galaxie n'en a pas fini avec la tyrannie et l'oppression. Les membres de l'Alliance rebelle, devenus la « Résistance », combattent les vestiges de l'Empire réunis sous la bannière du « Premier Ordre ». Un mystérieux guerrier, Kylo Ren, semble vouer un culte à Dark Vador et pourchasse les ennemis du Premier Ordre à travers la galaxie. Au même moment, une jeune femme nommée Rey, pilleuse d'épaves sur la planète désertique Jakku, va faire la rencontre de Finn, un Stormtrooper en fuite, une rencontre qui bouleversera sa vie. Résumé complet Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... Trente ans après la destruction de la de deuxième Étoile de la mort, le Premier Ordre, fondé sur les ruines de l'Empire, menace à son tour la galaxie. Le Premier Ordre est mené par Kylo Ren et par le Leader Suprême Snoke. Leia Organa, le Général de la Résistance, a besoin d'aide. Elle envoie donc son meilleur pilote, Poe Dameron, et le droïde BB-8 chercher la carte qui indique où se cache son frère, le Maître Jedi Luke Skywalker. Ce dernier s'étant exilé sans que personne ne sache où. Poe se rend sur la planète Jakku. C'est là que se trouve Lor San Tekka, un ami de Leia. Celui-ci détient la carte et la remet à Poe. Le Premier Ordre débarque et attaque le village où se trouve le rebelle. Les Stormtroopers, menés par Kylo Ren et Captain Phasma, capturent Poe et tuent Lor San Tekka. Par chance, Poe a eu le temps de confier la carte à BB-8.BB-8 s'enfuit dans le désert, mais un ferrailleur le capture pour le revendre. Une jeune fille solitaire prénommée Rey le libère et décide de le recueillir. À bord de son vaisseau, Kylo Ren interroge son prisonnier. Grâce use de la Force pour obliger Poe à lui avouer qu'il a dissimulé la carte dans son droïde, BB-8. Peu après, Poe est délivré par un Stormtrooper, il s'agit de FN-2187. Il veut quitter le Premier Ordre et propose à Poe de s'évader avec lui. Ensemble, ils se faufilent dans un chasseur TIE et décollent. Poe propose à FN-2187 de le renommer Finn. Au même moment, ils sont poursuivis par d'autres chasseurs TIE, un tir ennemi les atteint. Leur vaisseau s'écrase sur Jakku. thumb|left|268px|Les héros fuyant le Premier Ordre.Finn est sain et sauf mais il ne retrouve pas Poe au milieu des débris. Il décide alors de mener sa mission à sa place et de chercher BB-8. Il repère le droïde en compagnie de Rey. Il lui explique qu'il faut ramener BB-8 à la Résistance. Des Stormtroopers débarquent de nouveau. Rey, Finn et BB-8 fuient et découvrent un vieux vaisseau-cargo. Ils embarquent pour échapper aux forces du Premier Ordre. Finn s'installe dans l'une des tourelles tandis que Rey pilote le vaisseau. Ils arrivent enfin à semer leurs poursuivants. Pendant que Rey répare quelques dégâts sur le vaisseau, Finn demande à BB-8 où se trouve la base de la Résistance, afin de leur rapporter la carte. Mais un navire interstellaire les attire dans son rayon tracteur. Les pilotes du navire sont Han Solo et Chewbacca, d'anciens héros de l'Alliance Rebelle qui ont autrefois combattu l'Empire. En réalité, le vieux vaisseau-cargo trouvé sur Jakku est le Faucon Millenium d'Han, on le lui avait volé. Han accepte de conduire Finn, Rey et BB-8 à la base rebelle. Sauf que des bandits auxquels il doit de l'argent s'invitent soudain à bord du vaisseau. Il veulent que Han leur règle ses dettes... Rey essaye de piéger les bandits dans un sas. Mais elle se trompe et ouvre la porte d'un énorme Rathar, que Han devait livrer pour une commande. La créature offre cependant une diversion idéale : les héros en profitent pour s'enfuir avec le Faucon Millenium. thumb|270px|Starkiller.Pendant ce temps, Kylo Ren regagne Starkiller, la base glacée du Premier Ordre, conçue pour anéantir tout un système de planètes. Le Leader Suprême Snoke l'avertit du retour de Han Solo et que BB-8 est avec lui, à bord du Faucon Millenium. En chemin pour le quartier général de la Résistance, Han fait escale sur la planète Tokodana. Ils se rendent chez Maz Kanata, qui en sait beaucoup sur la Force. Elle remet le sabre laser de Luke Skywalker à Rey. Mais celle-ci ressent du malheur autour de l'arme et refuse de la prendre. Maz la confie alors à Finn. Prévenu par un espion, Kylo Ren et ses soldats arrivent à leur tour chez Maz. Rey essaye de se défendre thumb|left|265px|Finn se bat contre un Stormtrooper.mais elle se fait capturer pendant que Han, Chewbacca et Finn affrontent les Stormtroopers. Par chance, un escadron rebelle de X-Wing, mené par Poe, vient en renfort. Tous regagnent ensuite le quartier général de la Résistance, où Leia met au point une opération visant à délivrer Rey, puis à détruire la base ennemie. Puis, Han, Finn et Chewbacca se rendent discrètement sur Starkiller et désactivent ses boucliers protecteurs. Rey ne les a pas attendus pour s'échapper. Kylo Ren se dresse en travers de leur chemin. Il ôte son casque, il s'agit de Ben Solo, le fils de Han et de Leia. Il est passé du côté obscur de la Force. Han le supplie de venir avec lui, mais Ben le tue avec son sabre laser. Finn et Rey prennent la fuite. Mais Kylo Ren les rattrape. Finn sort le sabre laser pour se protéger mais il n'est pas de taille à lutter contre Kylo Ren. Ce dernier est sur le point de le tuer, mais Rey, grâce à la Force, attire le sabre de Luke et le défie. Rey thumb|265px|Rey résiste à Kylo Ren.résiste. Puis, une série d'explosions creuse un fossé entre eux. Chewbacca arrive alors aux commandes du Faucon Millenium. Rey et Finn montent à bord et ils s'enfuient avant que la flotte Rebelle n'anéantisse Starkiller. Tous regagnent la base de la Résistance et BB-8 leur montre la carte localisant Luke. La carte est incomplète, mais le droïde de Luke, R2-D2, possède la partie manquante. Rey et Chewbacca partent alors vers la destination indiquée. Ils arrivent une planète verdoyante. Rey grimpe au sommet d'une île et rencontre Luke. Sans un mot, elle lui remet son sabre laser... Distribution *Daisy Ridley est Rey (VF : Jessica Monceau) *John Boyega est Finn/FN-2187 (VF : Diouc Koma) *Adam Driver est Kylo Ren/Ben Solo (VF : Valentin Merlet) *Harrison Ford est Han Solo (VF : Richard Darbois) *Oscar Isaac est Poe Dameron (VF : Benjamin Penamaria) *Carrie Fisher est Leia Organa (VF : Béatrice Delfe) *Lupita Nyong'o est Maz Kanata (VF : Marie Tirmont) *Domhnall Gleeson est Général Hux(VF : Jean-Pierre Michaël) *Andy Serkis est Leader Suprême Snoke (VF : Féodor Atkine) *Peter Mayhew est Chewbacca (doublé par Joonas Suotamo) *Anthony Daniels est C-3PO (VF : Jean-Claude Donda) *Mark Hamill est Luke Skywalker *Gwendoline Christie est Captain Phasma (VF : Julie Dumas) Production L'annonce de ce film est faite le 30 octobre 2012, lorsque la Walt Disney Company révèle avoir acheté la compagnie Lucasfilm (pour plus de 4 milliards de dollars). Disney indique que le film sera le premier d'une trilogie, et que la série Star Wars continuera au-delà, avec d'autres films dérivés de cet univers. Alors que celui-ci avait dans un premier temps refusé l'offre, il est finalement annoncé le 24 janvier 2013 que c'est J.J. Abrams qui a été choisi pour la réalisation de l'épisode VII, mais sans confirmer la date de 2015 ; celle-ci ne sera confirmée qu'au mois d'août de la même année. Le 29 avril 2014, les acteurs John Boyega, Daisy Ridley, Adam Driver, Oscar Isaac, Andy Serkis, Domhnall Gleeson, et Max von Sydow rejoignent les stars originales de la saga, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Mark Hamill, Anthony Daniels, Peter Mayhew, et Kenny Baker pour le film. George Lucas sera un "consultant" pour l'épisode VII, et a apporté son accord à ce projet :"Il est temps pour moi de transmettre Star Wars à une nouvelle génération de cinéastes. … J'ai pensé qu'il était important de mettre en place cette transition de mon vivant". Le titre du film, The Force Awakens est officiellement annoncé le 6 novembre 2014. Musique En 2013, John Williams est annoncé comme compositeur des musiques du septième Star Wars. C'est lui qui a également composé les musiques des six autres films de la licence. Les sessions d'enregistrement ont commencé en juin 2015, en collaboration avec les Sony Pictures Studios. C'est William Ross qui mène majoritairement la première partie des enregistrements. Pour la seconde partie, John Williams est aux commandes. La bande originale comprend 23 titres et sort le 18 décembre 2015. Titres : #Main Title and the Attack on the Jakku Village #The Scavenger #I Can Fly Anything #Rey Meets BB-8 #Follow Me #Rey's Theme #The Falcon #That Girl with the Staff #The Rathtars! #Finn's Confession #Maz's Counsel #The Starkiller #Kylo Ren Arrives at the Battle #The Abduction #Han and Leia #March of the Resistance #Snoke #On the Inside #Torn Apart #The Ways of the Force #Scherzo for X-Wings #Farewell and the Trip #The Jedi Steps and Finale Galerie Vidéos Star Wars VII Trailer VO Star Wars VII Bande-annonce VF Making-of Star Wars 7 Behind The Scenes Star Wars VII Extrait Savoir piloter "Le Scénario" EXTRAIT des Bonus Blu-Ray Aviez-vous remarqué ? Star Wars VII Anecdotes *Daniel Craig, le célèbre James Bond, a joué le rôle d'un Stormtrooper, réalisant ainsi un de ses rêves. *J.J. Abrams fait apparaître son père qui joue le rôle d'un Rebelle, et également le nom de son grand-père, Kelvin, qui a donné un nom de lieu. *La fille de Carrie Fisher (Leia Organa) apparaît dans la base de la Résistance. *Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux des personnages principaux du film, Poe et Rey ne se rencontrent jamais. *Lorsque Rey a une vision chez Maz Kanata, on peut voir le couloir de la Cité des nuages où se déroule le duel entre Dark Vador et Luke Skywalker. *Les voix d'Ewan McGregor et d'Alec Guinness, qui ont joué Obi-Wan Kenobi, peuvent être entendues lors de la vision de Rey. ar:حرب النجوم: القوة تستيقظ de:Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht en:Star Wars: The Force Awakens es:Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza hr:Ratovi zvijezda: Sila se budi nl:Star Wars: Episode VII – The Force Awakens pl:Gwiezdne wojny: część VII - Przebudzenie Mocy pt-br:Star Wars: O Despertar da Força ru:Звёздные войны: Пробуждение силы Catégorie:Film Catégorie:Film sorti en 2015 Catégorie:2015 Catégorie:Star Wars Catégorie:Film réalisé par J.J. Abrams